Une fleur d'hiver
by Coeur de plume
Summary: Elle lui avait promis de le venger, elle l'avait fait. Maintenant sans rien de lui à ses côtés Sakura était seule inlassablement, et en attendant de leur rejoindre elle se souvient d'avant.


C'est la première véritable histoire que j'ai écrite, j'avais douze ans…quand je relis tout ça…sa me fais bizarre.

La Fleur du corbeau

Je marchais seule dans la nuit sombre aux reflets bleutés du clair de lune, la tempête s'était calmé mais la pluie glacée continuait de perler sur mon visage. Le froid c'était accaparer mon corps et mes plaies meurtries par « sa » lame m'empêchaient de continuer ma route. Je me sentais fatiguée, épuisée par ce rude combat dont je n'avais pas vu la fin. La faim me tiraillait le ventre pendant que chaque pas avancé me paraissait être un supplice J'étais une fleur de cerisier, qui, s'étant trompée de saison pour fleurir, et avait gelée au bout de ma petite branche.

Je m'étais promis petite de ne pas mourir avant de « l »'avoir tuée, lui, le fantôme de mes nuits, qui le soir m'empêchait de fermer l'œil. Ma peine me rappelait chaque jour cette funeste promesse. Quand Sasuke s'était retrouvé sur son lit de mort par sa faute, il m'avait fait promettre de le venger. Et c'est ce que je venais de faire, en tuant cette vipère d'Orochimaru. Maintenant que cette ordure avait trépassé à quoi bon lutter contre ma propre mort ? Jusqu'au bout cet homme aura rit de moi, même à l'instant où la mort vint faucher son âme. Je me souvenais encore de ses dernières paroles :

_ « Ta raison de vivre était ma mort alors maintenant tu n'a plus aucune raison ! »

Il avait malheureusement raison, son rire je ne pouvais le supporter, rien non rien chez lui était humain, son regard de serpent perfide, tout de lui me ré pulsais mais ce que je haïssais par-dessus tout cette la vérité qui hantais ses dernières phrases. A quoi bon servais cette haine que j'avais emmagasiner pendant temps d'années ? Maintenant dépourvue de mon seul et unique bien qu'était cette vengeance, ne me restant que pour seule titre un nom, je compris que tout cela ne menait à rien. Je venais de comprendre le prix de la vie mais je crois par malheur trop tard. Cet homme venimeux comme un serpent avait orchestré ma mort depuis le début. Quel fin grotesque… Mon avenir me tendait la main mais moi au lieu de le saisir j'avais décidé depuis le début un avenir sombre, parsemé d'embûches dont je savais certainement le prix…ma mort.

Je ne sentait plus le froid me brûler le nez, je ne sentais plus la neige me glacé le visage, ni mes plaies engourdies par le froid, sans doute, me tirailler corps et âme. Depuis quelques minutes la pluie c'était transformé en neige à présent tout autour de moi était blanc et si calme que je pouvais entendre les battements de mon cœur « Boum, Boum, Boum » qu'il faisait, mais le « Boum » ralentissait petit à petit. Ce manteau blanc m'envoûtait, j'avais l'impression qu'il me parlait. Qu'il disait :

_ « Viens, viens te reposer près de cette arbre. »

Mes paupières se fermaient lentement, lentement j'étais déjà allongée sur le sol, au creux d'un arbre, d'en bas, il me paraissait si gigantesque ! Cet arbre était un magnifique cerisier, et, au bout d'une de ses branches fleurissait une fleur, qui tout comme moi avait certainement gelé. Quelle ironie, moi qui m'étais enfuie de mon village au risque d'être tuée pour avoir déserté seulement pour accomplir une vengeance et tuer un être infâme. Maintenant je mourrais en contemplant une dernière fois cette fleur. Pour moi chaque fleur représentait un être humain alors cette fleur était peut-être la mienne. Mon nom était Sakura, en japonais il signifiait Fleur de Cerisier et j'allais enfin trouver le repos.

Sûr la branche de la petite fleur venait de se poser un corbeau. Dans notre pays ces oiseaux étaient très mal vu on les disaient oiseaux de mauvaise augure et très souvent qu'en un malheur touchait une famille ou un village on les accusait obligatoirement. Dès qu'un villageois en voyait un, il le tuait. Moi j'étais attiré par leurs yeux sombres et leur pelage noir comme l'encre qui me rappelait temps Sasuke…...

Il me regardait de ses yeux si mystérieux et moi je le contemplai de mes petits yeux dont la flamme c'était éteinte. Peut-être Sasuke me voyait-il à travers lui, alors je murmurai à demi-mot :

-Tu vois, Sasuke, je t'ai vengé autant que je t'ai aimé…et maintenant je pars te rejoindre…attends moi s'il te plaît….

Alors je fermis les yeux pour la dernière fois et pria pour que mon âme s'envole vers le ciel tel un aigle traversant les nuages et les tempêtes... Mes titres, mon amour, ma vengeance, ma chute, je laissais tout sa derrière moi je suis Sakura Haruno et rien d'autre, le reste je ne l'emporterais pas dans ma tombe.

Voilà SVP. Soyez indulgent, c'était une première. Mais n'hésitez pas à laisser une review quand même. )


End file.
